


kiss me on the mouth and set me free (but please don't bite)

by lofikv



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Hickeys, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, lan zhan loves to bite: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofikv/pseuds/lofikv
Summary: Lan Zhan loves to ravage Wei Ying with his teeth, nipping on each and every corner of his beautiful porcelain skin, marking the smaller man ashis.





	kiss me on the mouth and set me free (but please don't bite)

**Author's Note:**

> or, alternatively: What If I Make A Fic Of LWJ Making WWX Come With Just His Mouth :O
> 
> title from troye sivan's [bite](https://open.spotify.com/track/4lvJOtynZbT08pZO10YoOv)

Soft breaths fill their shared bedroom, destroying the quiet serenity of the early morning. Loud smacks of lips on lips echo throughout the cramped but cozy space. Both men are still lazily kissing, the remnants of sleep still clinging on their limbs, making each press of lips heavy with both want and sleepiness. Across the peaceful dawn, a muffled gasp breaks through.

“Mm, Lan Zhan…”

Wei Ying promptly turned his head to bury his face on the pillow, his face a bashful tint of red. The man below him only continues to suck on the soft skin of his neck, making loud whimpers spill out of tightly bitten lips. “Lan Zhan, stop teasing…”

Brilliant golden eyes looked up at him, studying his face with utmost attention. Wei Ying can’t help but feel embarrassed. God, his expression must look so humiliating right now. Lust-blown eyes, bright blush on his cheeks, and red, spit-stained lips. But Lan Zhan doesn’t seem to care, instead, he leans up to brush his lips against Wei Ying’s cheeks and whispered in his ear.

“Beautiful.”

Wei Ying shuddered.

“S-stop that.” Wei Ying buried his face on the crook of Lan Zhan’s neck, whether it’s just an excuse to smell his calming sandalwood scent or to hide his face in shame. His lover just chuckled and held his head away from his shoulder, continuing his assault on the bruised skin. This only made Wei Ying whimper louder and ground his hips on Lan Zhan’s clothed thigh, erection already tenting his sleep shorts. 

He knows that they’re running late already.  _ It’s Monday, for fuck’s sake . _ Wei Ying thinks, as Lan Zhan peeled his shirt up and and nearly ripped in his haste of wanting it off of his body. Hungry lips already latched onto one of his swollen buds, nipping and sucking to his heart’s content. Wei Ying can only clutch on his beloved’s hair and emit a throaty groan, his other hand gripping their bedsheets tightly. All thoughts of classes and being late and  _ f uck Lan Zhan has a presentation today he can’t afford to be late _ flies out of the window as soon as Lan Zhan’s free hand twisted his other nipple. 

He gasped loudly, head thrashing wildly on the pillow. Oh, how badly Wei Ying needs Lan Zhan’s hand on him right now. Or better yet, his mouth.  _ Fuck _ . He can already picture his beloved’s hot and wet lips around him, sucking on his length and bringing him closer to ecstasy. 

But Lan Zhan seems to be enjoying himself nestled on top of Wei Ying’s chest, lightly sucking the bullied skin around his nipple and rolling the other bud leisurely. On the other hand, Wei Ying is absolutely  _ shivering _ in pleasure below the tall man, lips continuously producing broken whimpers and silent pleas of  _ Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, please, don’t tease me, Lan Zhan, please. _

“Wei Ying.” The man addressed snapped his head up to meet piercing honeyed orbs. His own silver eyes mirrored the same lustful expression on the man in front of him. “Wei Ying, are you okay?”

Wei Ying’s heart skipped a beat. Or two.

All of a sudden, he’s overwhelmed with the sheer emotion that Lan Zhan’s eyes contain. His fondness, care, happiness,  _ love _ , all for Wei Ying. Suddenly, his throat tightened up. His eyes are stinging and what the hell, is he really crying? This is seriously ruining the mood.

Worry flashed through Lan Zhan’s eyes. He quickly peeled himself from Wei Ying’s chest, hurriedly wiping the tears before they can fall from his blushing cheeks. “Wei Ying, what is wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing. You’re just so perfect, So good to me, Lan Zhan. I love you.” He caressed his beloved’s face softly, telling him that he is okay. And that they should continue. Because as much as he doesn’t want to shatter the tender moment between them, he is still painfully hard between his legs. And he knows Lan Zhan is too, judging the hard rod that keeps poking his thighs. “Now, where were we? I’m still achingly hard, Lan Zhan. Won’t you help me?” 

Wei Ying blinks his eyelashes flirtatiously at the handsome man in front of him, making the other scoff at his blatant words. “Shameless.”

“Aren’t you already used to me? Don’t tell me you don’t want me to hear how I want your  _ big _ cock to split me ope —fuck!”

Wei Ying didn’t get to finish his sentence when suddenly, Lan Zhan ducked his head and sucked on his inner thigh  _ hard _ . 

He hates it. Hates how Lan Zhan knew very well that even the lightest touch on his thighs can reduce him to a whimpering mess. Hates how well Lan Zhan can make him stumble on his words and render him speechless everytime. Hates how Lan Zhan knew his body so, so well. Knows what buttons to push to make him scream, to make him sob, to make him  _ beg _ for more.

Lan Zhan continues to nip on his trembling thighs, leaving a chain of pink bruises from the arch of his knee all the way up to the junction between his thighs and pelvis. Wei Ying is a mess under his ministrations, right hand holding his lover’s hair tightly and left hand clutching the sheets for dear life. 

Voice shaking and eyes barely able to open from the intense pleasure surging through his veins, Wei Ying slowly patted Lan Zhan’s head. “Er-gege, please. I don’t think I can take it anymore. Need you…” 

Above him, Lan Zhan just stared at his eyes and had the audacity to raise his eyebrows up. 

“Where was the confidence that you had before?”

He really did not need Lan Zhan look at him with a slight smug on his eyes right now. Not when he is one nip at his oversensitive thighs away from coming untouched. Wei Ying can only glare at him weakly and pucker his lips in a futile attempt to pout. But he cannot deny how fucking  _ hot _ Lan Zhan looks, his piercing eyes boring through him as if he wants to ravage Wei Ying and leave him sobbing and trembling after. 

Wei Ying wishes Lan Zhan to just give in to his desires.

With a soft whimper and frail arms pulling Lan Zhan’s head back down, Wei Ying managed to find words despite his lust-induced haze. “Fuck, Lan Zhan. Stop teasing me, just get on with it and make me come.” He said, voice rising an octave higher with each pleading word.

Lan Zhan only looked at him with hard eyes, his fingers idly rubbing soothing cirlces on Wei Ying’s thighs. “But I want to take my time with Wei Ying.” And seriously, how can Wei Ying resist a face like that? 

Slowly, he huffed a breath and motioned for Lan Zhan to go on. His beloved wasted no time, diving in almost too quickly and sucked new bruises on top of the darkening ones he already left earlier. Wei Ying shrieked at the sudden attack, thighs pitifully shaking and tears finally falling from his clouded silver eyes. Lan Zhan just held his knees tighter and pushed them further apart, intent on making his beloved lose his mind. 

Seeing how even the littlest touches makes Wei Ying crazy, Lan Zhan alternates his movements from light, feathery touches on the inside of his lover’s thighs, going up,  _ up _ , dangerously close to the straining member still hidden behind the now drenched sleep shorts, to harsh nips and deep sucks from the back of his knee to the sides of his hips. And he is blessed by the absolute neediness of Wei Ying’s voice, demanding him to just  _ take him. _

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan…” Wei Ying can’t even form proper words from the intense bliss that he’s experiencing, his mind only producing garbles of his beloved’s name over and over.

The taller man seemed to take pity on the trembling mess below him, as he slowly pushed down Wei Ying’s sleep shorts while intentionally letting it graze the aching member beneath. Wei Ying whined at the sudden spike of pleasure on his groin, his face contorting in the most ethereal yet lustful expression Lan Zhan has ever seen.

God, Lan Zhan can’t wait to wreck this man.

With a renowned vigor, he dove down again to mouth at the area around the slick length, making it twitch as if it wants a touch too. Lan Zhan smirks at that,  _ even Wei Ying’s cock is insatiable _ , he thinks in amusement. Not wanting to prolong his beloved’s suffering anymore, he engulfs the leaking head, and Wei Ying practically  _ screamed  _ in return, spine shivering from the pleasure that he finally got.

Lan Zhan only sunk his head deeper, swallowing the decently-sized cock until the tip lightly brushed his throat. Around him, he gave a deep hum, making Wei Ying arch up to his mouth and grasp his hair tighter. He licked the large vein on the underside as he made his way up again, up until his lips are barely touching the drooling tip, and went back down in one single swoop.

“Fuck! Just like that, Lan Zhan. Please…”

It only takes a few bobs of his head for Wei Ying’s string of pleasure to finally  _ snap _ and release his delectable seed, Lan Zhan eagerly catching every drop in his mouth and mouthing the head for more. Wei Ying only whines in overstimulation and proceeded to push his head away from his cock, albeit weakly.

“Lan Zhan, stop. ‘M still sensitive.” He whined, but Lan Zhan knows that Wei Ying likes to be touched to the point of breaking. Wants to be ravaged until he can’t think properly and can’t even form coherent words anymore. With a savage glint in his golden eyes, Lan Zhan peppered light pecks on the quivering thighs. 

“We are not done yet.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...and then they both missed classes and lwj's presentation :D
> 
> idek what happened, my hands had a mind of their own and just wrote this for two (2) straight hours. i do not regret anything tho, i live for horny established wangxian (⑅˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈ ) this is not beta read, so please excuse my grammar mistakes here and there hehe,,,
> 
> leave a kudos and/or a comment if u like??? plith (୨୧ ❛ᴗ❛)✧
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wan6ji)!


End file.
